


Ghosts of Mortis

by pcturtl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcturtl/pseuds/pcturtl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-wan Kenobi and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano have been assigned to a mission to investigate Jedi transmissions from a planet called Mortis, hidden in the depths of Wild Space. The mission quickly spirals out of control, however as the two encounter three mysterious beings exceptionally strong in the Force while on the planet. The Daughter, The Son, and the one keeping the balance between the two of them, a being known as "The One"</p>
<p>An AU where Anakin was raised by The Father on Mortis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts of Mortis

**Author's Note:**

> No official pairings yet, though there is very slight Anidala mentioned in this chapter and possibly more in others. It'll be mostly gen though. Just as a side note, I am horrible at updating, so expect it to be sporadic, if even at all. Despite this, I hope you enjoy!

Obi-wan sighed as his padawan fiddled with the ship’s transceiver for the umpteenth time. He’d tried to impress upon her the merits of patience, but that lesson was one that hadn’t quite stuck yet.

“We got the lock on the signal over an hour ago. There’s really no need for you to maintain contact with our mysterious guest.” He looked over to where she was sitting beside him. “What are you two going on about anyway?”

Ahsoka didn’t look away from where she was manipulating the dials on the communication station. “Right now it’s about how slow of a driver you are. Apparently he was expecting you to reach his location ages ago.”

Obi-wan didn’t think that comment merited a response. He really had no idea where she had gotten the snippiness from. He’d managed to cure her of most of her reckless tendencies, and had even managed to make strides when it came to meditation, but she maintained her attitude throughout his teachings. He suspected she was holding on to it out of some form of spite, but he hadn’t figured out what for.

“Is that all,” He remarked dryly

.

She continued fiddling with the controls. “No, mostly it’s just been stuff like specs on the ship. Apparently he’s never seen one this nice before. Other than that it’s been topics like how pretty Senator Amidala is or how many planets have I been on. He tried to ask about Pod Racing scores, but I didn’t know anything about that.” She gave a small pause. “I didn’t give away anything that couldn’t be found on the Holonet, in case you’re wondering.”

He pretended as if that had never been a concern. The information was interesting to say the least. They weren’t flying anything fancy, just a standard Republic military cruiser. There were dozens of its like on any major Republic air base, including civilian ones. The person they were looking for would have to be pretty far out to never have seen one. If they mentioned Pod Racing, probably a being from one of the outer rim planets. The comment on Senator Amidala was concerning though, for her to be mentioned despite this person’s isolation probably meant she might be in some trouble if their mission turned south.

“Have they mentioned anything else that could be useful?” He asked.

She scoffed. “Not unless you consider pod-racing scores from like ten years ago useful.”

“I thought you said you didn’t know anything about Pod Racing.” He teased.

“I looked it up. Holonet, remember.” She finally turned a smile at him. “I don’t think there’s really too much to worry about with him. He doesn’t seem dangerous, just… lonely I guess. I mean I guess you’d have to be pretty lonely if the only interesting topic starters you can think of are ship parts and dated racing scores.”

“I don’t know. The mission was suspect to begin with. It’d be wise to keep our guard up.” Obi-wan replied.

For once she didn’t look upset at being lectured. In fact she looked more at peace than he’d ever seen her before.

“I wouldn’t worry too much Master,” she replied, turning back to her transmission. “For once I’ve got a good feeling about this.”

Of course that’s when the ship careened out of control. Obi-Wan frantically tried to steer it away from the planet it was about to run into, but to no avail. “Still got a good feeling about this?” He asked her.

She was currently turning the communication dials at a breakneck pace. “He says he’s sorry he has to crash the ship…” Her voice sounded haunted after repeating that statement. Like she couldn’t believe it. Why would she, after all, the person she’d been taking to just admitted to crashing their ship. “He says he needs to keep something on this planet, and he’ll fix it after we meet.” 

A few more frantic attempts at communicating and suddenly the ship stopped its sharp descent. Ahsoka took a few deep breaths as she tried to calm herself enough to convey what was being transmitted by their mysterious companion.

“He says he’s sorry for the scare. He just got overly excited about us getting close.” She was slowly getting her composure back after the near heart-attack the whole episode had caused her. “He says he really needs to keep something from stealing our ship off that rock”, She pointed to the planet below, “So if we had any ideas he’d be open to suggestions.”

Obi-wan sighed irritably. On the bright side, at least their target was being reasonable. Unfortunately they also seemed to have the power to control the ascent of their ship from afar, which was troubling. “I can remove a piece of the hyperdrive and keep it with me.” Obi-Wan suggested.

Ahsoka held a finger up as she listened for a response. “He says that you’d better make it two, one for each of us, just in case. And something that would be tricky to fix without a good amount of patience. He suggests the flux capacitor and the thermal alignment array.”

Obi-wan made some quick mental calculations on how he was going to get those specific parts out. Both pieces required fairly intricate knowledge of the ship to remove as they were buried under other parts that needed to be detached and replaced carefully and one at a time to maintain a functional hyperdrive. It looks like their host was making the most out of Ahsoka’s supposedly harmless ship information.

He looked over at her, now continuing her conversation with their target now that the threat had passed. It wasn’t a good time for another lesson, and every padawan should be allowed to learn from their own mistakes.

He pressed a hand to his face, suddenly feeling too old and too tired for this mess. At least this would be an interesting mission.

“You take over the steering. Try to keep the ship well away from the planet’s surface until I get the hyperdrive parts out.” He gave a tired smile as she turned and signaled her understanding of his orders. He was really too hard on her at times, but he was glad to know she was always trying her best.

\----

By the time they landed, Obi-wan had gotten the two parts out plus one more to give to their mysterious host.

“If he really is as powerful as we think he is, it wouldn’t hurt to give a show of trust.” He explained to Ahsoka. “And if he isn’t, giving him the precision controllers for the hyperdrive isn’t too much of a risk. At worst we just have to select an empty region of space within Republic space to jump to and wait for a transport.”

Ahsoka looked unimpressed. “And if some random smuggler just happened to be passing through empty Republic space?”

Obi-wan snorted. “The chances of that happening are so small that if it happens, we can take it as a sign that our death was the will of the Force.”

From the look on her face he could see his joke went unappreciated. Ah well, he supposed it might have been in bad taste considering the current levity of the situation.

They walked in quiet for a while. Their host had told them to make their way to the temple at the highest point of the planet. “He did say we couldn’t miss it” Ahsoka had mumbled as they spotted it in their ship. They had to park at the base of the mountain and make their way up by foot to the temple. They did have speeders available, but they figured it might be for the best to leave those for now. It wasn’t like they were in too much of a rush.

He could tell that Ahsoka had been disquieted since the incident with the ship. He hoped she wasn’t blaming herself too badly for what had happened. These things happened, especially when you were still a Padawan learner. It wasn’t a good situation to be sure, but he doubted anything she did or didn’t do would have made a difference. She hadn’t brought it up yet, so he assumed she was thinking through the situation for herself. He was there if she needed him.

When they finally reached the temple, Obi-wan wasn’t sure what he expected when he opened the large front doors. A wizened old Jedi meditating, or maybe an ancient Sith Lord from the power that had been demonstrated with the person’s control of their ship from space. It wasn’t this, however.

The man’s face lit up when he saw the two of them enter. He looked to be in his early 20’s from what Obi-wan could tell, with curly brown hair and blue eyes. He had a sort of youthful exuberance about him, far from what Obi-wan would expect as a demeanor for someone of his power level.

The man dropped what he was working on, some kind of electronic device from what he could tell, to get up and greet them. He rushed forward, stopping right before he ran into them as if remembering himself.

“Hi!” The man stuck his hand out in greeting. “My name’s Anakin Skywalker. And the two of you are Ahsoka Tano and Obi-wan Kenobi correct?” He pointed to each of them in turn. From the look on Ahsoka’s face Obi-wan guessed she never gave out their names in any of the conversations she had with him.

He stepped in to try and gain a bit of control in their interaction. The sooner they finished, the sooner they could leave granted their host was willing.

“Yes,” Obiwan replied. “It’s nice to meet you Mister Skywalker-”

“Please call me Anakin,” The man interrupted.

“Anakin.” Obi-wan repeated. “But I must ask, since you arranged this meeting, why was it so important for you to meet the two of us?”

“Ah,” The other man grinned, “Straight to the point. I like that.”

Anakin continued. “I’ve brought the two of you here because I need your help in restoring balance to the force.”


End file.
